1. Technical Field
a. The present invention relates to a portable device that can slide/glide or rotate/tilt, and more particularly, to a portable device structure which has a display screen on the front or rear surface of a display unit of a portable device, in which the display unit can be slid, tilted to a predetermined angle or rotated to turn 180 degrees without interruption for use.
2. Background Art
Various types of portable devices have been proposed in response to the development of telecommunication devices. According to current trends, a variety of functions are added to portable devices for use. That is, a portable device can serve as an MPEG-1 Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receiver or a personal digital assistant (PDA). In addition, a user can play moving images, enjoy application programs (apps), check email, search for information (on the Internet), edit a document (e.g. using MS Office), and so on.
For execution of those functions, a large display screen which can display various sorts of image information and entertainment apps is required. However, a portable device that also has the function of a mobile phone has various types of function buttons on the portion where the display screen is located. This consequently reduces the size of the display screen.
In the related art, a portable media player (PMP), a type of the above-described portable devices, has a large screen (e.g. 4.3″, 4.0″ or the like), which consumes more power than a small screen (e.g. 2.2″, 2.0″ or the like). Therefore, for the MP3 player (MP3P) function or the voice speaking function, the PMP unnecessarily uses “the large screen that consumes high power,” which is one factor that reduces the usage time.
Therefore, it is required to minimize the battery consumption and increase the usage time by using “a small screen that consumes low power” in the speaking function of a mobile communication terminal or in the MP3P function. Also, regarding the visual or functional aspect of a product, it is required that usability and convenience are provided by using the large screen (e.g. 4.3″, 4.0″ or the like) for some functions, such as PMP, navigation, ultra-mobile personal computer (UMPC), game player, web surfing and email functions, and using the small screen (e.g. 2.2″, 2.0″ or the like) for some functions, such as mobile phone, MP3P and short message service (SMS) functions.
In addition, since a user individually purchases various sorts of portable devices, such as an MP3P, a DMB receiver, a PMP, a PDA, a PlayStation portable (PSP), a UMPC, a navigator, a mobile phone and the like, as required, he/she spends too much money. Disposal of respective devices also causes environmental pollution and wastes of resources.